Nessie's Breasts
by ninaphair
Summary: '"It's ruined!" Nessie stomped into the den and held up a scrap of cloth for all to see.' The little things that pop up as you're racing towards adulthood.


Jasper winced as the emotional onslaught drew near.

"How much longer can this go on?"

"Can't be that much longer. It's only been a few months anyway." said Edward.

"Easy for you to say. Bella's been shielding you from the worst of it." Jasper picked up the game controller he had dropped.

Emmett let out a chuckle. "What, you've been around for over a hundred years and you can't handle one hormonal girl?"

Jasper glared at him. "First of all I never dealt with hormonal girls in the first one hundred years. And second, it's not so intense under normal circumstances."

Edward walked to the window. With Bella shielding Nessie's mind he didn't have as good a sense of her whereabouts as he once did. At first he didn't see the necessity of being shielded from his daughter's thoughts. Then he got his first look of Jacob Black through her 'teenage' eyes and reconsidered…quickly.

"She'll be here in a minute Jasper. Try not to react, you know how upset she gets when she thinks she's causing anyone discomfort."

"Man, you guy's are pussies. She's just a little girl. How bad can it be?"

"She's not a little girl Emmett." Jasper stood up, tossing the controller on the coffee table, abandoning the game. "She's a hormonal teenager whose angst is being condensed from years to who knows how many months. The intensity is incredible and neither of you are getting the full effect!"

"Whatever dude. I still say you're making too much out of nothing." Emmett restarted the game. "Yo Eddie, you want in on some Halo?"

His question went unanswered as the back door slammed, surprising the three vampires.

"It's ruined!" Nessie stomped into the den and held up a scrap of cloth for all to see.

Edward raised his brow at Jasper who shrugged behind Nessie's back, wincing at the feelings she was projecting. "What's ruined sweetheart."

Nessie's eye narrowed. "Don't patronize me dad. I know how you and Jasper think you need to manage me." She stalked over to the couch and plopped down next to Emmett, clutching the cloth in her hands. "My dress. I wanted to where it on my date with Jake tonight and it's shrunk! It was my favorite and now I have nothing."

"Please, you have more clothes than Alice and that's saying something. Wanna play?" Emmett held the second controller out to her.

"No I don't want to play. I want my dress!"

"Let me see the dress sweet…" Edward stopped abruptly as Nessie cut her eyes at him. "Just let me see it."

She held it up. It was a white dress, with a lace bodice and a shirt that flared out from the waist. It had delicate cap sleeves and a modest neckline. That goodness Nessie was one for modesty. Edward didn't know if he could handle a daughter who dressed provocatively. That said, the dress had him thinking about another white dress she would wear in the near future, a thought he'd rather avoid for as long as possible…

"It went to the dry cleaners last week and when I tried it on with my new red ballet flats it wouldn't zip up! I've supposedly stopped growing so they must have shrunk it."

Emmett glanced at the dress and then at Nessie, letting his eyes travel up and down her form. _'Oh something is still growing'_ he thought with a smirk.

Edward's eyes flew to Nessie's chest at Emmett's thought. It would appear that Nessie was more developed then she was a week ago, maybe even a day ago. He didn't pay particular attention to his daughter's figure and her typical wardrobe of loose blouses and tops made those developments easy to miss. How is it that she hadn't noticed herself? Doesn't she need a bra now? Wait, she's half vampire. No female vampire needs a bra, they are purely for show; a fashionable accessory. "Ah, Nessie, I think you may have outgrown the dress."

Nessie looked at the dress again, particularly the bodice which had sustained the most damage. "How is that possible? My other clothes fit and I haven't grown at all."

"Not in height anyway," Emmett said with a smirk.

Nessie narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean. I didn't get any bigger. My old jeans fit. How else would I grow?"

Emmett chucked, Jasper looked worried and Edward couldn't believe he was about to have this conversation.

Edward walked over to the coffee table and pushed some books aside to he could sit facing his daughter. He thought for a moment that this is something the women of the household should be discussing with Nessie but then he heard giggles of glee coming from the woods behind the house. ' _So that's how it's going to be'_ he thought.

As Edward thought about how to approach the subject of breasts to his daughter Emmett interjected with "You're becoming a real woman now Nessie. With tits and all!"

A few things happened at once. Nessie's mouth dropped open in horror, her face bright red. Simultaneous shouts of EMMETT came from both Edward and Jasper. And the room was suddenly crowded with three more vampires, one of whom a very angry blonde.

"EMMETT CULLEN HOW DARE YOU!" yelled Rosalie with a smack behind his head.

"What Rosie? It's the truth. And besides, she may go up a cup size before Eddie got the nerve to tell her."

Alice giggled. Rosalie gasped and smacked Emmett again. And Nessie looked down at her chest, a thoughtful look on her face. "You really think so Emmett?" she asked.

"Huh" Emmett looked over at Nessie, rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"You think I could go up another size?"

Alice laughed out loud and jumped up and down clapping her hands. "Time for more shopping! Ohmigod Nessie, now that you have a more womanly figure we can do some serious damage to the black Amex. The dresses, the bras, bikinis…" Alice's eyes glazed over as she saw the possibilities.

Edward stood abruptly. "No Alice, she's not getting a bikini that small. Not happening. And you can forget about any dress with a neckline like that!"

Alice smirked. "Sure Edward, whatever you say." She glanced Nessie's way and winked. Nessie grinned back.

Bella walked over to her husband and put a comforting arm around his waist. "Don't worry love. Anything outlandish Alice gets will look tasteful on Nessie. Woman in our family aren't particularly well endowed. She probably won't get any bigger."

"I won't?" Nessie looked like she was about to burst into tears.

" _Here we go_ …" Jasper muttered. "I'm going to hunt." With that he ran out the back door. No way was he going to stick around to hear a girl cry about small breasts.

"Oh honey…" Bella sat next to Nessie and put her arm around her shoulder. "It really doesn't matter how big or small your chest is. You're beautiful inside and out just the way you are. If they get bigger that's fine. And if they don't that's fine too. All that matters is that you're happy with yourself no matter what."

Emmett smirked. "I bet Jacob would disagree…OW, Rosie I was kidding!"

"Well stop, you're being an ass.!"

Nessie looked thoughtful. "Hey Aunt Alice…could I get some pushup bras?

But Alice was already on her laptop, clicking furiously though Cosabella's online store. "I'm way ahead of you."


End file.
